Love's Burning Blood
by Fanlover14
Summary: Ethan is seriously depressed, and Benny ends up rushing to be at his side. Rated T for eventual boy/boy love.
1. Bleeding Desperation

**Hey you guys! Okay so I had some major writers block for chapter 3 of Old Friends New Lovers, so I decided to write this one, plus I have been lazy lately. I believe you guys will find this one, which is a Ethan/Benny pairing, kinda interesting. And I'm going to do my best to make it great for you guys! Hearing your guys reviews makes my day and I live to make you guys smile! So alas, lets enjoy some Bethan Love! Also I don't own MBAV!**

Ethan stared into the glass at his reflection, tears steaming down his eyes. Loud music could be heard playing outside the bathroom door, as he screamed in agony.

"Prom is a disaster! I should have never come! No one even wanted me to come!" Ethan screamed as he threw his hand at the glass mirror, shattering it instantly.

Ethan hissed and drew his hand back as he saw the blood instantly rise to the surface. More tears steaming down his face, Ethan fell to the ground and cried silently as blood began to drip to the smooth tiled floor.

That's when Ethan heard the door open slowly, "Ethan? Are you in-ETHAN!" a voice cried out suddenly.

Ethan listen as the person that came in ran to him, and felt himself being lifted up. Ethan's eyes fluttered open as he saw his best friend Benny held him in his lap, worry and sadness clearly in his eyes.

"Ethan, what's wrong! What did you do! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Benny screamed out, hoping someone outside the bathroom door could hear his screams. Ethan just closed his eyes, more tears and sobs escaping him. He listen as the door open again and he heard Sarah's voice ring out,

"Oh my God! What happen!" Sarah yelled out, clearly shocked to see her friend on the floor bleeding. "I don't know Sarah! Go get the fucking nurse! He is bleeding out a lot, and I can't stop it by myself! Hurry!" Benny barked out, as Ethan heard a few quick steps then the door opening and closing once more. Ethan had never heard Benny curse unless he was really upset, or sad.

"B-benny, why do you care. Just leave me here. I..I mean nothing to anyone. Please..just go." Ethan said weakly, surprised he could even muster the energy to speak at all. He felt Benny's grip tighten around his waist as he felt hot droplets of water hit his cheek. Ethan slowly opened his eyes to see Benny's face struck with heartache, tears falling down his cheeks one at a time.

"W-why are your crying." He said as he watched the taller brunette break into small sobs, looking at him the whole time.

"B-because, I can't lose you! I...I just can't E! You don't even know how much you mean to me! Why would you do this, what happen E!" Benny said in-between tears, looking down at his bleeding friend. A pool of crimson colored blood had already formed on the tiled floor, and on Benny's white suit.

"I..I thought no one cared anymore...no one even wanted to go to prom with me...I only went, because y-you wanted me to c-come." Ethan said sadly, growing numb as the blood poured from his body. Ethan felt as Benny leaned down and pressed his forehead against his, soft wet tears falling onto his friend.

"E, why didn't you tell me that! If I had known that..I-I would have taken you myself. I never want you to feel unwanted Ethan! I want you...I-I need you!" Benny said to his smaller companion resting in his lap. Ethan just looked away from Benny's gaze as more tears escaped his eyes and felt his heart jump.

"I d-don't want you to t-take my because you..pity me. I don't need pity!" He said, feeling his taller friends body surging with tears.

"Ethan..I wouldn't have taken you because I pitied you..I would have taken you..because I like you." Benny said, sadness growing in his eyes.

Ethan slowly turned his head to look Benny in the eyes, a slight smile forming on his lips.

"You...you like me?" He said sweetly, causing another tear to fall from Benny's eyes to his cheek. Ethan felt as the darkness came, and he watched as the light began to fade in the room. Slowly Ethan closed his eyes, letting unconsciousness take him.

"Ethan...Ethan! Wake up Ethan!"

**Oh No! Cliffhanger! Poor Ethan, what's going to happen to him you ask? Well don't worry I'll be updating soon, so you lovely readers can find that out! Sorry for the suspenseful ending. Just had to do that :) review! And thanks for being such lovely readers! **


	2. Old Wounds

**Okay people! New chapter! :D I didn't wanna keep you fabulous readers waiting, so here you go guys. Another chapter to Love's Burning Blood. Sounds like a dang Twilight book! Baha! **

Ethan's eyes fluttered open slowly. As his thoughts raced through him. He had been in the school bathroom crying, punched a mirror, bleeding from his hand and wrist, then Benny was holding him on the floor. Ethan felt as soft tears began to tug at his eyes, and he felt pain fighting its way back into his system. Ethan saw that he was in a white room, a soft beep ringing in his ears. As Ethan began to turn his head he saw a elderly nurse in a white uniform standing beside him.

"Looks like Mr. Sleepyhead is awake, you gave us all quite a scare." the nurse said sweetly.

"W-what?" Ethan said obviously confused.

"Your in the hospital dear, we got a 911 call from your school. You managed to cut open a vein in your arm, why if it wasn't for your friend here, you may not have made it in time." she said, nodding her head to the opposite side of the room. That's when Ethan slowly turned his head to see Benny sitting in a chair beside his bed, soundly asleep. He looked like had been there for days, his hair was messy and his face had lines of dried tears on it. Ethan listened as the nurse walked out of the room but paid no attention to her, his eyes were focused on Benny. Ethan slowly reached out his hand and placed it on Benny's hand, causing Benny to stir. Benny slowly opened his eyes to see Ethan awake, and staring right back at him.

"Ethan! Your awake!" Benny said, fully awake now. Ethan smiled and nodded, still not taking his hand off Benny's.

"Yea, all thanks to you." Ethan said quietly, still out of it.

Benny scooted closer to his friend and smiled as he placed a hand on the bandage on Ethan's arm.

"You scared me so much Ethan...I thought I would lose you." Benny said, tears beginning to form in his eyes again.

Ethan raised his hand to Benny's face and softly wiped the tears away from the edges of Benny's face.

"Don't cry, Benny I'm so sorry! I just couldn't take it anymore. I thought no one loved me, I thought no one cared, that no one wanted me around. I couldn't take the pain anymore. Can you ever forgive me?" Ethan said sadly, a lone tear falling down his cheek as he held back sobs. Benny just looked at his friend, and then pulled him into a tight hug. Before Ethan could react he felt Benny's lips pressing against his neck, and shoulder.

"Of course I forgive you Ethan, I love you. More than you could ever know. I've held back my love for you for quite awhile, I was so afraid you would judge me or hate me afterward. Ethan, I want you around. I care, and I love you." Benny said, soft tears falling down his cheek.

Ethan wrapped his hands around Benny and softly caressed his friends back.

"I love you to Benny, I...I didn't think you would ever feel the same about me, and it hurt so much. Day after day I watched you flirt with Erica and other girls. It tore me apart inside." He said to his taller companion. Benny pulled back and cupped Ethan's cheeks.

"Never worry about that again Ethan, I promise, from now on I'm just yours, and only yours. I love you Ethan Morgan." Benny then pressed his lips against Ethan's and Ethan could feel the spark inside his soul grow larger by the second. After what seemed like a lifetime, Benny pulled away and kissed the area where Ethan had been bleeding, causing a slight smile to form on Ethan's lips.

_**Sorry for the postponed update people! I had a lot of stuff going on, but I hope you all enjoy this! There will be one more chapter following with Ethan's recovery that I hope you all will love. Again, I'm so sorry for the postponed update! I hope you all enjoyed this cliffhanger!**_


	3. Forgotten Scars, New Love

_**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys, had some stuff going on in my life! Enjoy this new chapter!**_

Ethan laid down in his backyard and watched the stars. There was a bandage still on his arm from where he deeply cut himself, man weeks ago. But ever since Benny had taken Ethan home and asked him out, things had gotten better for him. His parents became more understanding and attentive to his feelings, even his sister Jane quit blackmailing him for money. Ethan watched the stars twinkle in the sky, it seemed they twinkled all for him. That's when Ethan heard soft footsteps behind him, and then a shadowy figure stood above him.

"How are we feeling today baby?" the figure said.

Ethan instantly knew it was Benny and stood up and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm feeling okay sweetie! I have you to thank!" Ethan said gladly.

Benny just stared down into Ethan's eyes, as the wind rustled his hair back and forth.

"I've got a surprise for you, come with me to the car, we are going somewhere!"

Ethan smiled and followed the taller companion to the car parked out front, where he got in and waited for Benny to tell him where they were going.

"So where are we going Hun? Or do I not get to know?" Ethan said excitedly, a smile on his lips.

Benny smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, you even get blindfolded!" Benny said happily. With that Benny took a small cloth out from his dashboard and wrapped it around Ethan's eyes. Ethan heard the car start and soon they were moving, to who knows where. But Benny did know, and the whole drive he couldn't stop blushing. Ethan reached his hand out and took Benny's free hand in his and smiled.

"So do I get a hint as to where we are going mister?" Ethan said.

"It involves something we do daily sweetie, that's all you get for now." Benny said.

Ethan smiled as he laid his head back on the headrest and relaxed, soon he felt the car come to a stop and hard Benny get out. Moments later his door opened, and he felt a hand reach in and grab his and helped him out. Benny closed the door, and took both of Ethan's hands and guided him inside a building. All Ethan could see was darkness, and the sound of his and Benny's shoes on tile flooring. He could hear music faintly but he didn't know where it could be coming from. Then he heard a set of doors opening and the music grew louder. Soon Benny's hands left his and he felt he was alone.

"Sweetie, where did you go?" He asked, somewhat worried now that he couldn't see. But soon after he felt another set of hands take his, softer more slender hands. He knew they weren't Benny's and that's when he grew more worried.

"Benny. Where did you go!" Ethan somewhat shouted.

"Okay Sarah, now!"

Ethan felt the hands leave his and begin untying the cloth around his head and as it fell to the ground, Ethan gasped. He was back in his school gym, streamers and confetti were everywhere. Rory was at the DJ in the corner of the room dressed in a tuxedo. Sarah was behind him dressed in a elegant purple dress. And that's when his eyes were attracted to someone on the dance floor he knew all to well. There was Benny, now dressed in a elegant white silk tuxedo. His previous clothes thrown over a chair nearby. Under the disco light and ambiance, Ethan thought he looked like a angel.

"Oh my God...is this all for me?" Ethan said, tears beginning to tug at his eyes.

"Yes, you said you weren't invited to prom, and prom was ruined for you with the accident. So me, Sarah, and Rory all came together to make your dream come true. So Ethan Morgan, will you go to prom with me?" Benny said sweetly, holding his hand out for Ethan to take.

Ethan felt a small tear tug down at his cheek as he walked closer to his boyfriend and took his hand. Ethan buried his head into Benny's shoulder and he felt Benny wrap his arms around him. Rory started the music up again and Ethan began to slow dance in a small circle as Benny held onto him. It seemed like life couldn't get anymore perfect at that moment. Ethan looked up into Benny's eyes and smiled.

"How could I get someone as perfect as you, the whole time it was under the surface, my love for you. And now here I am, in your arms, having a perfect moment. I love you Benny Weir!" Ethan said lovingly. Benny smiled and pressed his lips against Ethan's and drew back.

"Ethan, I loved you ever since we met that summers day in the park as kids. I just never knew what it was that I felt, until now. But now that I do know, I never wanna give it up. I love you Ethan Morgan."

Ethan pressed forward and soon they were kissing.

"Forever and Always" they both said in unison.

_**The End**_

_**Hey Ya'll I hope you enjoyed the last of Loves Burning Blood! Leave reviews!**_


End file.
